red_shift_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Newton Labs
Newton Labs is a British technological company who make some of the most advanced tech in the galaxy, although sometimes it can be advanced in entirely the wrong direction. They're run by humans but employ the advanced skills of alien races. Their slogan is Accidents Will Happen Products Newton Labs, when it can be bothered, make a diverse range of technological products found nowhere else in the galaxy, after copyrighting it of course. Nobody really knows what goes on within the Newton Labs main Station where they create and test their products, but it is assumed to be dangerous and slightly explosive. The company have very advanced robotics and are currently working on making bionic pets, just like real pets but you don't need to feed them and they don't leave a mess on the floor, they sell incredibly well for this reason. While the robotic dogs are very loyal and the robotic cats accurately represent actual cats, complete with evil plans to take over the galaxy, their prototype robot goldfish just end up electrifying the water. While they fervently deny it Newton Labs are working on weapons powered by Nuclear Fusion, incredibly destructive weapons that can blow up entire planets in a single shot, they are the most advanced in this area and probably shouldn't be, seeing as they sell it to whoever wants it. They have a special branch that make tailor made specialised tech, it costs a fortune but is specially made for alien species who have a different limb structure and aren't quite humanoid. Anybody who has the money can buy from Newton Labs, this is probably not a good idea but they are based on the ideology that science belongs to everyone Company History Newton Labs was founded by incredibly intelligent scientists from the 1700's who were picked up by the advanced Ethiedians and told to colonise new planets, as a social experiment. One of the most notable scientists picked up was Isaac Newton, the main founder, who has since been kept alive as a head in a jar and is the "head" of the company. While they originated on New New England they quickly built a space station because it was easier to test things in that sort of environment and less deadly to the planet if something blew up. They typically don't do any actual work themselves and hire alien species to do all the engineering and building. Newton Station Newton Station is actually a group of stations joined together, because the officials really really don't want to be next to the testing facility. Offices The offices contain all the financial and boring paperwork of the company. Also the call centre, mostly operated by aliens. Theoretical Science Station Where all the scientists live and work, full of whiteboards and bits of paper with weird scribblings of science-y stuff. Nobody understands any of it except for the scientists themselves, and even they doubt what they've written sometimes. Theoretical Station It's there, trust me. It's on all the pictures, it's on the map, there are signs pointing to it, if you're not looking at it, or in it, it has all the effects of theoretically being there. However, it is not, physically, there. The door leading to it just goes into space. People think it's all science-y and quantum and all that, but really it's an experiment to see how much people will believe if you use the word "quantum". Also it's to trick the new guys and visitors into walking straight into space. Testing Facility The most dangerous experiments go on on the Experimental Planet, but the Testing Facility is for things that might not explode violently. One of the rooms is an "Accident Room" which is based on the fact that most great discoveries happen by accident, so they made the most accident-dense room possible and filled it with the most accident-prone people they could find. Territory Newton Labs Technically own all of the Extended Earth Territory, mostly because they bought it all. While they don't have any contact with Earth itself they are well known among the human colonists. They also sort of own The Archives, just because they spend so much time there attempting to explore it and experimenting. New New England, New Scotland and New Wales are united under the authority of Newton Labs. The experimental planet was an abandoned and mostly barren planet, perfect for experimenting the most dangerous products on. Newton Scientists Sir Isaac Newton's Head Professor Ark